Lessons Learned
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: Miley had the two best friends in the world, a boyfriend who she was totally in love with, a thriving musical career, and a wonderful dad and brother. But that was 10 years ago. Things have changed dramatically. One problem. You can't escape your past. JM
1. Lyrics to Lessons Learned

Here's the lyrics to the song because most people probably don't know it.

**Lessons Learned**

**Lyrics**

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past.  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get through the night,  
From Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned


	2. Something Missing

**Lessons Learned**

**Something Missing**

**Miley's POV: **

It's hard to believe, now, that my life was going great, 10 years ago. I mean, now, it's a mess. Sure I have my best friend and her fiancé, but, that's about it. 10 years ago, I had the two best friends in the world, a boyfriend who I was totally in love with, a thriving musical career, and a wonderful dad and brother. What more could a girl ask for? Here, let me explain how this all changed.

Flashback:

I was 18. I had graduated from Seaview High a few days ago. I was happy. All in one day, that changed….

I had just had arguments with Lily, Oliver, Dad, and Jackson, all in one day. Heck, I don't remember what they were about. They were those kinds of arguments where in the end; you can't remember what started them. There were tears running down my cheeks, so, I thought, maybe I could get the comfort of my loving boyfriend.

I was walking to his house with his cell phone. He had left it at my house this morning…I mean, yesterday. I was being snoopy. I know I shouldn't have, but, I turned it on. I looked into his address book. Big Mistake. These were the names I saw:

Hannah Ryan (his mom)

David Ryan (his dad)

Oliver Oken

Miley Stewart

Lily Truscott

Dylan Harbrooks (friend)

Frankie Muniz (self explanatory)

Andrew Johnson (friend)

Zac Efron (self explanatory)

Calvin Hunter (friend)

Cory Dale (his manager)

Sarah Channing

Wait, wait, wait, who is Sarah? I decided to call the number to find out. Bigger Mistake.

"Jake Ryan! I love you and all, but, hun, stop calling!" That is what she answered. Now, this voice didn't sound like it could belong to someone like… his grandma. It sounded young. That scared me. I snapped the phone shut, completely jumping to conclusions, not that I knew that then. Tears started falling harder. I couldn't believe it. He was…cheating on me. Or so I thought. I thought he was a person who could never hurt me like that. I guess I was wrong. I ran to my house.

I threw the door open and ran up to my room. Without realizing what I was doing, I started packing. I packed everything I could fit in my suitcase and duffel bag. I stored them in my closet so if anyone came into my room, they wouldn't see it. That night, I ate my dinner in silence, thinking of what to do. I got back to my room and wrote a quick note telling them that I loved them, I was sorry, I had to go, and I knew what Jake was up to. I didn't tell them where I was going. When I was sure my dad and Jackson were asleep that night, at 2:00 AM, I got out of bed and climbed out my window, out to the curb, with my backpack and duffel bag. I walked down the street so they wouldn't here me. I pulled out my phone and called a cab. I had 750 dollars in my wallet; I used some of that to get me to the airport. I didn't have a car. I caught the 5:00 AM flight to JFK, in New York. By the time I got there, I had $500 left. It was 10:00 AM (I really don't know how long it would take). I got a cheap motel room. The next morning, I decided to go to the Starbucks down the street.

I walked into the coffee shop, and ordered a coffee. As I was going to find a table, I bumped into a girl. "Oww," we both said, clutching our foreheads. "I'm sorry," we both said. "No, it's ok," we said in unison, again. We laughed. Then, I got a good look at the girl. She had dark hair and a petite figure. Her eyes were brown and happy. This girl looked familiar. Then, it hit me. "Gabi?" I asked. The last time I had seen her was at the Tipton four years ago.

"Miley?" she asks.

"Oh my god!" we both exclaim.

"Wanna sit down?" she asks me. "You know, catch up?"

"Sure," I said. She led me over to her table. She was the only one sitting there. "So, what are you up to?" I ask. "Are you still dating Troy?"

"I'm a sophomore at NYU, and yes I'm still dating Troy, he goes there too. So, how about you, still dating Jake?"

I looked down, so she wouldn't see the tear that was forming. She did, however. "Oh my god, sweetie, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Well, you see…" Before I knew it, I was spilling out everything from yesterday's events.

She put her hand over her heart in an apologetic way. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'll get over it," I lied, but, I didn't know that then. "Now, I'm just looking for a place to live, you know."

Her eyes brightened. "My roommate graduated last year, she moved back home. I'm looking for a roommate. I have an apartment a couple blocks from here."

"Seriously?" I asked, not believing my luck.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you!" she says. We get in a cab and drive for a few blocks. We get out in front of a pretty nice looking apartment building. We go up to the third floor. Room 318. I looked around. In the living room, there was a couch, a love seat, a TV, and a coffee table. The kitchen was decent enough, nothing gourmet or anything like that, but it could work. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. "So, you wanna move in?" she asked.

"I think I do," I reply.

I enrolled in NYU. I had all control of my Hannah money, so I could afford it. When I

was twenty two, I graduated. Afterwards, I decided to create another identity. Lexi McDonald. That's what I named her. I couldn't be a singer, because my family could easily recognize my voice. So, I decided to be an actress. I loved to act, almost as much as I loved to sing.

End Flashback

Lexi is famous. 10 years later, I'm still living with Gabriella, but, we have a better apartment. That will change soon, because her and Troy are now engaged.(took them long enough) I have the best friend a girl could ask for (Gabi) and there's Troy who is a good friend too. I am rich and famous, to be completely honest. My life should be great, but…it's not. There's something missing.


	3. The Script

**Lessons Learned**

**The Script**

2021:

Miley's POV:

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM? It wouldn't go off for another half hour. What woke me up? Then, I heard an impatient sounding knock on the door. That must have been it. I put on my robe and went to the door. I opened it to a guy with a stack of papers. "Delivery for a Ms. Miley Stewart," he said.

"That's me."

"Sign here," he asks, handing me the electronic sign thingy. I signed it and he handed me the papers. "Have a good day, Ms. Stewart." He walked away. I yawned and decided before I would read whatever it was, I was gonna need coffee. I walked into the kitchen and threw the papers on the counter. I started the coffee machine (I don't drink coffee, I don't know how, so, bare with me) and fixed myself a bowl of cheerios. I got myself a cup of coffee and started my breakfast. Gabriella walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen wearing a shirt I didn't recognize. I rolled my eyes when I saw Troy following her. His shirt.

"What are those papers, Miles?" Gabi asks me, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, I haven't looked at them yet, a messenger brought them over a few minutes ago."

She looks at them. "It's a script Jessica (my manager) sent you."

"Oh good," I say. She had been saying she wanted me to look over a script.

"Can I look at it?" Gabi asks. She knows she doesn't have to ask, but being the polite women she is, she still does.

"Knock yourself out."

She nods and starts looking it over, sipping her coffee. "Well, _Lexi, _looks like the part in this movie was written especially for you." Troy and her both knew that I was Lexi McDonald.

"Cool," I say. This meant, if I wanted the part, I didn't even have to audition. (go with me on that one)

She spends the next half hour skimming the script. "Wanna here the synopsis?" she asked me.

"Sure," I say.

Troy and I both had different sections of the New York Times. She started reading: "28 year old Alison Jensen is happy. She has a great job, great friends, and plenty of money. Then, Greg Andrews, her high school sweet heart, the man she once called the love of her life returns. All of the sudden, she has to deal with problems from the past that are resurfacing, and the fact that she just might be falling for her ex again." Gabriella bit her lip when she finished. She probably hadn't realized how much that sounded like me, except for the coming back part (at least that's what I thought). Her and Troy both give me looks of pity. They must have realized how sad I looked at thinking about that

"It sounds…good," I say.

"I'm gonna go read it," I say, grabbing the script and heading to my room. I read the script. It was a romantic comedy. It sounded good, actually, it sounded great. But the problem was that it talked about how 'Greg' was obnoxious, but sweet. About how Alison left in the middle of the night, because there were too many problems in her life. Him, not being one of them, but, even so. This script sounded all too familiar. I sighed when I was finished. I knew I had to take this because it was a big career opportunity. I walk out of my room, to Troy and Gabriella talking.

"So?" she asks me.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked me. He was a sweet guy.

"Yeah, I'm sure, my life can't dwell on one minor thing from my past." They raised their eye brows at me. "Ok, major thing from my past, but, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we do," Gabriella said. I give her a light smile and pull out my phone.

"Hi Jess," I say. I had to call her to say that I would do it.

"Hey Miley."

"Yeah, umm, I'm gonna do the movie."

"Great!" she exclaims.

"Yeah."

"So, uhh, the contract is with the script. Sign it, have a messenger bring it to my office," she tells me. "I'll file it, then, come to my office at around 3:00 tomorrow, and we'll talk."

"Ok, thanks Jess, see ya later."

"Bye."

We had to talk because she had ways to get in good with all my co stars and the crew on the movie. I signed the paper and called the messenger. He brought it to her office and by that night, the papers were filed. There was no backing out now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so, there's chapter 2. Umm, I got a question on who Lessons Learned in sung by. To anyone (probably most of you) who doesn't know, it's one of my all time favorite singers, Carrie Underwood. **

**Toodles**


	4. The Co Star

**Lessons Learned**

**The Co Star**

The next day, I walked into Jessica's office, with my red Lexi wig on.

"Hello Rebecca," I tell her secretary. She gives me a smile.

"Good morning Ms. McDonald, you can go right in," she tells me.

"Thank you." I walk into Jessica's office.

She is on the phone and motions for me to sit down. I do. "Well, I don't care if he's Orlando Bloom! Nobody can get to see me unless they are my client or they have an appointment! Good bye Laci," she says, hanging up the phone. I giggle a little bit at this.

"Miley, how are you?" she asks me.

"I'm good," I tell her.

"That's great, now, down to the movie…" she starts going on and on about how to impress directors and producers and blah blah blah. Then, she gets to the other actors and actresses. "Now, as you know, you will be playing Alison, and Greg will be played by…" she looked through a stack of papers on her desk until she found the one she wanted. She looked at it. "Jake Ryan." Jake was still as famous as ever.

"What???!!!" I screeched. Oh no, I thought. This could not be happening, not now. "Um, Jess, by Jake Ryan, do you mean, Jake-Zombie Slayer-Dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again-Hottie of the Year-Ryan? That Jake Ryan?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked, sensing my discomfort.

"No, no, of course not, not at all," I said, obviously lying.

"Come on Miley, you can tell me anything, you know that," she said. I had never told her about my past. She didn't even know that I was Hannah Montana.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Hey, I got time."

I started spilling my guts out to her. I told her everything from when we first met in Mr. Corelli's class in eighth grade to my flight to New York.

When I finished, her mouth was wide open. "Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Dead serious."

"Oh my god! Miley, I am so sorry, but, unfortunately, the contract has been filed. There's no backing out now."

"I know," I groaned, banging my head against her desk.

"Miley, do you want an older adult's opinion?" she asked me. She was around 35.

"Yes please," I say.

"You are still in love with him. You haven't seen him in ten years, and yet you are still incredibly nervous about seeing him again."

"And this helps me how?" I ask her with annoyance in my voice.

"It doesn't Miley, but, this guy is obviously worth your time and thoughts, maybe you can gain something out of this experience, get his side of the story. You said that you haven't seen your family in 10 years, that's a long time hun. I think it's about time you come out of hiding."

"I guess I really don't have nerve," I say.

"What?" she asks me.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, on top of all this, I used to be Hannah Montana. "

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Goodness, um, but why don't you have nerve?" she asked me.

"You've heard the song, right?" She nods. "There's a part where it says, 'I would never run away when life gets bad.' Well, I did run away when life got bad. I don't have nerve."

"Miley, I've known you for six years, if you have anything, it's nerve. But, remember, nobody's perfect. There's another one of your songs."

"Yeah," I laugh.

"So, remember that if leaving your family 10 years ago was a mistake, then, you can always fix it. Always."

"Thanks Jess. I came here for a movie brief, and I ended up with a therapy session."

"Haha, very funny, now, I believe this meeting's over. And remember Miley, do what you think is best."

"Will do Jess, will do."

I call a cab and leave her office. On the ride back to my apartment, I am deep in thought. I don't know what to think. I am shocked. I haven't see this guy in 10 years, and now all of the sudden, he is going to reappear in my life. And he won't even know it's me! Unbelievable!

The cab reaches my building and I slam the door as I get out. I walk briskly to the elevator and tap my foot while I'm riding on it. When I reach the third floor, I practically run toward the apartment. There were people in the hallways. I was _not_ gonna let strangers see me cry.

I quickly unlock the door and storm in. I throw my keys on the counter. I ignore Troy and Gabriella making out on the couch. I ignore chocolate chip cookies, my favorite, baking in the kitchen. I ignore all of my surroundings and run to my room. I collapse on my bed and start crying. Gabi and Troy, having probably noticed my not telling them to stop making out, like, I usually do, come in.

"Miley, what's wrong?" they ask.

"I…he…but…I…can't…and…love…him…cheated…back," was all I could say.

"Miley, sweetie, calm down, what happened?" Gabriella asks.

I deep breath for a couple minutes until I can talk. "I went to Jessica's office for a movie briefing, my costar, the guy who plays Greg, is Jake Ryan."

They gasp and pull me into hugs. "What are you gonna do?" Troy asked.

"I honestly don't know," I answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's midnight, I'm tired, but I REFUSE to go to bed. I hoped you like this chapter. **


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Lessons Learned**

**The Truth Hurts**

I sighed. I was in the parking lot of the place where we were going to begin shooting, I was in my car. I lived in New York City. I knew I didn't need one, but, I had one anyways. I reapplied my lip stick. I wanted to show Jake what he had been missing all these years, even if he didn't know it was me. I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes. I couldn't face him. I knew I had to, but, I couldn't. I sighed. It was time to face the music. I got out of my car and headed inside the building.

Lexi McDonald had red hair. Gorgeous red hair. Hopefully this would fool Jake.

I walked into a room full of actors and actresses studying their scripts. Then, a man walked up to me. Charles Johnson. The director. I had worked with him a few times before.

"Lexi!" he exclaims and we did the whole celebrity kiss kiss thing. Him saying my name caught everybody in the room's attention and they all looked up. Pretty much the whole group, except for me and Jake, were new people that you wouldn't recognize. I looked around the room. Then, I saw him. My breath caught. He looked as handsome as ever, but, there was something different about him. Of course, he looked older, but…the sparkle in his eye was gone. It looked like it hadn't been there for quite some time. I noticed he was smiling at me. Against my better judgment, I smiled back. I quickly frowned once I realized what I was doing. Charles handed me a script, and motioned for me to sit down and study. I looked around for a seat. The only available one was next to Jake. I reluctantly sat down in it. He smiled at me again. I looked down. "Jake Ryan," he says, holding his hand out.

"Mi- I mean, Lexi McDonald," I said, shaking his hand.

"Wanna go over lines?" he asked me.

"Sure," I reluctantly agree. "Umm, page…6," I say. We both flip there.

"It's strange, I've never kissed you before," Alison says to Greg.

"Yes you have."

"What do you…umm, Jake, can we do a different scene?" I ask him. I went through these exact words with Jake 14 years ago, when he found out that I was Hannah Montana. (He's Back!) I didn't want to relive them.

"Yes," he answers quickly. Maybe he remembers, too. We go to a different scene and rehearse lines. For the next half hour, we rehearse, and surprisingly, it was kind of fun.

"Ok, lunch break, everybody!" Charles calls. I grab my purse, about to leave, when Jake says:

"Hey, Lexi, I was wondering, you wanna have lunch with me?" Jake asked. Ok, now, this is weird. I suddenly feel jealous of my alter ego.

"Sure," I say, not wanting to be rude.

We walk to the little cafeteria they sat up for the stars and sit down at a two person table. We ate lunch and talked. It was…kind of nice. God, I missed him so much. Tell me I didn't just think that. As we were halfway through the meal, I remember something Jessica told me.

"_It doesn't Miley, but, this guy is obviously worth your time and thoughts, maybe you can gain something out of this experience, get his side of the story."_

I tried to think of a way to bring that topic up. "So, Jake," I say.

"Yeah?"

"When I was about, oh, I don't know, 14 or 15, you were dating a girl, Millie, or something."

"Miley," he corrects me in a very depressed tone.

"Yeah, Miley, what ever happened to her?"

"Long story short, she dumped me."

"Give me the long version, we have time."

"Ok," he said, reluctantly. "So, we were 18, things were going great, you know, then, out of the blue, she just…left."

"Out of the blue?" I ask.

"Well, not totally out of the blue, you see, she thought I was cheating on her."

"Thought?" I ask, intrigued by his choice of words. "You weren't cheating on her?"

"God no, I would never do that to her."

"Then, why would she think you were cheating on her?"

"She snooped around my phone one day. In my address book, there was a girl named Sarah Channing. From what Sarah told me she called her, and Sarah answered 'Jake Ryan! Hun, I love you, but, stop calling me."

"So, if you weren't dating Sarah, who was she?"

"My sister, she likes to give pet names like that to people." I nearly choked on my iced tea when he said sister.

"She was your sister?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she had a broken leg, that's why I kept calling her, her husband, Derek Channing, was on a business trip."

"Oh my god," I say. His sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had practically ruined my life because of his sister? That is not fair.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh, uhh, it's just hard to believe a girl would jump to conclusions like that," I said, mentally kicking myself repeatedly.

"Yeah, I can't really blame her, but…"

"But what?" I ask.

"But…she hurt me so bad. I love that girl so much, it just, took me years to get over her."

"Are you over her?"

"Truthfully…I don't think I ever will be."

"What does her family think of this?"

"Oh, they were devastated, still are. Lily, her best friend used to cry everyday. Now, not so often, but, sometimes, she can't help it." I feel like I have to throw up. This was not what I expected. I couldn't take any more of this.

"Umm, tell Charles I'm sick," I say, getting up, trying not to cry at my 10 years of wasted life. I run out of the building in tears. I quickly jump into my car and speed off, before anyone can catch me.

When I got to the third floor of the building, I didn't care if strangers saw me cry. Heck, I had a darn good reason to cry about. I ran straight to my apartment and stormed in. I saw Troy and Gabriella making out on the couch. Definitely not a sight I wanted to see right now, or ever. So, I went over to Troy and smacked him upside the head. "Oww!" he exclaims, pulling away. "What was that for?"

"For being a stupid male!"

"Huh? What did I do? Wait, today was your first day on that movie, why are you back so early?"

"I'll tell you why I'm back so early! Because Sarah Channing is Jake's sister!" I yell at him. Their mouths fall. I had told them about the whole Sarah phone thing.

"Oh no," Gabriella says. "I am so so sorry, that sucks."

"That more than sucks!" I yell. "I have wasted 10 years of my life because I was too stupid to even consider the truth!"

"Miley, calm down, you can fix this," Troy says.

"How?"

"Tell Jake who you are," he answers. Please! How can he be that stupid?

"I can't tell Jake who I am now! Not after all these years! I just don't know what to do. There's no way I can shoot the movie and…not… I don't know," I answer.

"Well, Miley, it'll take six months to shoot the movie. You have time to consider your options," Gabriella said.

Then, I started to wonder, _What are my options?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so now she knows what really happened, what's she gonna do? That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm updating now because I got 5 reviews already for that last chapter. I would like more…but it's only been one night. So, yeah.**

**Current Song Stuck in My Head: I Don't Need A Man by the PCD**

**Toodles**


	6. Options and Suspicions

**Lessons Learned**

**Options and Suspicions**

_What are my options? _I thought, driving over to Jessica's office. It was about an hour after I got home after my first day…or half day…at the movie. She had given me a therapy session last week, maybe another one will do me good. I got in there, with my wig on of course. On the drive there, I had realized the full reality of the situation. I felt even more like throwing up. The first trash can I saw was by Rebecca's desk, so, I grabbed it, and, yes, I threw up. "Is there something wrong Ms. McDonald?" Rebecca asked me.

"Yes, what's wrong is that you should be calling me Ms. Stewart…or Ms. Montana," I answered.

"Why?" she asked me. Hey, if I was her, I would be confused too.

"Never mind," I say.

"Ok?" she says, confused. "Umm, Jessica has an appointment in right now, so, just wait." I nod and sit down. Then, her office door opens and her 'appointment' steps out. I'll give you one guess on who it is.

Jake. Ryan. Just my luck.

"Lexi?" he asks, seeing me.

"Oh, hey Jake."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to my manager," I answer. "Listen about that little scene I caused earlier, I'm really sorry, I had some personal problems going on right then, and, I kinda freaked out." Technically, I wasn't lying.

"It's ok, all we did was go over lines, and you seemed to have yours down."

"Oh, I'm gonna go see Jessica now," I say. I walk into her office.

While Lexi was in the office:

"That is one weird chick," Rebecca comments.

"Yeah, I know, earlier, I was talking to her, and all of the sudden she started looking really confused and sad, and then, all of the sudden, she just burst into tears and ran out of the building. What did she do that weirds you out?"

"Well, whenever she's here I get the feeling that she's hiding something major, and last week, when Jessica was briefing her on the movie, I heard her shout, Jake Ryan! in an unhappy way, as if she didn't want to do a movie with you. And then, today, she just…puked into my trashcan and told me something about calling her Ms. Stewart or Ms. Montana."

This got Jake's attention. "That's…strange," he says. He hadn't even told Lexi that Miley was Hannah Montana, how would she even…? Coincidence. That had to be it. Pure coincidence. He left the building without another word to Rebecca. She came off as kind of a snob to him anyway.

While Miley was With Jessica:

"Uhh, Jess, why was Jake in here?" Miley asked.

"Oh, Miley, I'm sorry, but, he's big, so, he's a new client, I know you kinda hate him, but…"

"I don't hate him."

"Why not?"

"I just learned today that I never had any right to hate him," I answered.

"What do you mean? He cheated on you."

"No, he didn't. Apparently, Sarah Channing was his sister."

"Oh god, Miley, I am so sorry, this must be really hard for you," she tries to comfort.

"You can't even imagine," I say. "I need therapy." Jessica laughs.

"I'll do my best," she says.

"I need to know my options," I tell her. "What can I do?"

"Miley, you know the answer to that question."

"Yes, but I need to hear the option out loud from somebody else," I say.

"Alright, well, the way I look at it, you have two," Jessica starts. "1-You tell Jake the whole truth, go back to your family, see where it takes you from there 2-You leave this secret on your shoulder for the rest of your life, but, odds are he's gonna find out anyway. No, he's definitely gonna find out anyway."

"Probably," I said, wishing this wasn't true, but knowing it was. "But, it will just be so hard to…"

"I know, I know, but, wait, what if he's already seen Miley, and reconnected with her _before_ he finds out that you're Lexi" she suggests.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, somehow, you can find Jake as Miley, and then talk, forgive, whatever, then, tell him you're Lexi, it may make things easier."

"I suppose, but, how would I do that?" I ask her. Jessica taps her finger on her chin, then says:

"I have an idea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, I wasn't gonna give a new chapter today, but, then I noticed the last one had 10 reviews, so I changed my mind. But, THANK YOU for the 10 reviews! So, what do you think Jessica's idea is? I bet none of you will guess.**

**Toodles**


	7. Her Idea and My Date

**Lessons Learned**

**Her Idea And My Date**

"_I have an idea!"_

"What?" I ask.

"Miley, you have to bring Hannah back!" Jessica exclaims. There are no words to describe how I was feeling about that idea. I mean, it was kind of a cross between I hate it and I love it.

"Gee, Jess, I don't know," I say.

"Why not? Didn't you love to sing?"

"Yes, singing always made me happy, and performing was a thrill for me. It's just…I don't know what it is, it just, I gave up singing a long time ago and, well, it's confusing."

"I understand, it's a part of your past that you loved, but, it would be hard to go back," Jessica told me.

"Yeah, exactly, I don't know, I want to do it, I suppose, but, what if…" I started, but Jessica interrupted me.

"Miley, you can't live your life based on what ifs."

"You're right," I sigh. "What the heck? I'll do it!"

"That's my girl!" Jessica exclaims as I laugh. "Now, you need like a big comeback, like…the New York City Music Festival! It's in three weeks! I'll call and make the arrangements. Wait, who was your manager when you were Hannah? Maybe I can call him or her."

"Umm, no. It was my dad and I haven't seen him in forever."

"I understand," Jessica tells me. "I'll call now."

She spends the next 20 minutes on the phone with a bunch of people. When she's done, I ask, "So?"

"So, the people there are more than happy to stage Hannah Montana's comeback performance, there's a bunch of other performers as well, so, yeah, and guess what!" she exclaims.

"What?' I ask.

"Well, they have agreed to keep it totally under wraps, you being there will be a big surprise!" she says.

"Cool," I say, now getting kind of excited.

"But, there is a catch, you have to get in contact with all your former band members and have them." I nodded and called them all. They were all excited to hear from me and more than happy to come down and to 'the Comeback'

I go back to my apartment to find Gabriella baking something. "Guess what?" I tell her.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm bringing Hannah back!" I exclaim. She nearly drops the spoon she's holding when I say that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need to come out of hiding, so I'm gonna perform at the Music Festival in three weeks," I tell her, but, I'm still kind of on the edge about this.

"I'm hosting that!" Gabi says. Oh yeah, Gabriella is semi famous. She hosts one of those 'The Daily 10' kinda shows.

"Really? That's great! It will be a night to remember for the both of us," I say.

"Yeah, but, won't Jake know it's you, I mean, I know he knows you're Hannah, and, sometimes Jake can have his celebrity moments, but, he's not stupid."

"That's the point, Gabi! I want him to know it's me! I want to get on with my life! I need to stop hiding! Besides, I miss singing!"

"Ok, ok, I get it! But, what about your family? Do you want them to find out too?" she asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you! I've made my decision! I'm bringing Hannah back!" I tell her.

"Correction," she said. "You're bringing Miley back."

"Yeah," I agree, knowing what she meant.

Over the next three weeks, Jake and 'Lexi' kind of became friends. It was really fun to just be hanging out with him again. I missed him so much and now I'm not ashamed to say it. I should tell him I'm Miley. I will tell him I'm Miley. But, the problem is, how will he react? I left 10 years ago and he didn't deserve that. Neither of us did. I went through so much pain, and I bet he did too. He didn't even do anything wrong. Life sucks.

It was the night before the Music Festival. We had just wrapped up filming for the day and were getting ready to leave. "Hey, Lex, (his nick name for me) are you going to the Music Festival tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Umm, no, I have other plans, you?" I say.

"Yeah," he said. "There's supposed to be a big surprise performer, it should be interesting." Tell me something I don't know.

"Cool," I respond.

"So, Lexi, I was wondering, do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked. No, he wasn't supposed to go there!

"You asking me on a date, Ryan?" I ask playfully.

"Maybe," he answers.

I giggle a little. "I'd love to, but, what kind of publicity scandal would that be?" I ask.

"You're right," he said "We could go to my apartment, but, it's getting cleaned."

"Oh," I say. "We can go to my place, but my roommate and her fiancé are there."

"That's fine."

"Alright."

We head out to the parking lot and into my car; he doesn't have one, and drive to my apartment building. When I get up to the door of my apartment, I say, "Cover your eyes."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

"Ok," he said, and covered his eyes. I unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Jake with me.

"Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez! You better be clothed!" I yell, covering my own eyes. I could practically hear them rolling their eyes.

"We are!" they both exclaim from her bedroom. Right

"Ok, Jake, it's safe now," I tell him as he uncovers his eyes.

"You have a strange life," he tells me.

"Yeah, Jake, you don't know the half of it," I say. 'But you will,' I think.

"Uh huh," he tells me, then, his face gets a strange expression. "Wait, did you say, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" Oh no! I forgot that they knew each other.

"Uhh, yeah, why?"

"I think I know them," he tells me, when they come walking out of her room. He looks at them. "Ok, I definitely know them."

"Jake, dude, it's been a long time," Troy said as they 'man hug.'

"Good to see you Jake," Gabriella says as they 'real hug'.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" I ask, as if I didn't already know.

"Oh, we met at a hotel…fourteen years ago, man, it's been a long time," Jake says.

"Wow, small world," I say.

"Not so small," Troy mumbles, earning him a punch from Lily…oh my god! I just said Lily. What can I say? I miss my best friend…er…ex best friend…er…old best friend, yeah, that's right. Jake looks at them weirdly, having heard what he said, but, shrugs it off.

"So, shall I order Chinese for us all?" Gabi asked. We all mumbled 'sures' and 'yeahs' and she picked up the phone and ordered some dinner. We all sat around in the living room making small talk until the food got there. We talked and laughed through dinner. We were all having a pretty good time until Jake just had to tell the truth.

"Listen, Lex, I feel really bad about doing this," he said.

"Doing what?" I asked, even though my mouth was full of chow mein.

"I'm kind of using you…to get closer to Miley," he answered. I spit out my chow mein when I heard that. What? How?

"What do you mean? I don't know Miley," I say. Technically, I don't know Miley. I _am_ Miley.

"I know that, Lexi, but, you are so much like Miley. You have the same sassy sweet personality…and, this may sound kind of weird, but, your laugh makes me smiley. Miley's laugh always made me smile."

"You really cared about her," I say.

"I still do, I miss her so much, sometimes I wish she would just pop out of nowhere."

"Dude, haven't you had any girlfriends since then?" Troy asked. Ooh, good question.

"Yeah, I've had a couple, but, nobody half the person Miley was," he answers. Oh dear lord, it's like he's _trying_ to make me feel bad. "You know, sometimes, I wish I could just see her again, I wouldn't care if she was married with kids, just to make sure she was happy." I felt my eyes welling up with tears. NO! This could not happen, not in front of him like this.

"So, would you take her back if she did pop out of the blue?" Gabriella asked. God help us all!

"In a heartbeat," Jake said. "I mean, sure, I would like a chance to explain some things and maybe an apology, but, definitely. But, the odds of that happening are like…none. That girl was stubborn." I AM NOT!!!

"You know," Jake said. "I searched all over for her. I checked every hotel anywhere close to Malibu and used every possible thing I could on the internet. I checked all the flights, nothing, if she did fly, she used cash."

'Crying, crying, I'm trying to keep myself from crying,' I said in a sing song voice in my head.

"Miley was…" Jake started, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"OK STOP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him, and then, burst into tears. I don't even know why, really, it just happened. I guess I was so miserable listening to him talk about me in these great ways that I didn't deserve. How did I miss out on this all these years?

Before I knew it, I was hysterically crying, right in front of Jake, who, I'm sure was about as confused as anyone could be. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and pick me up bridal style. I looked up, expecting to see Troy, because we had a brother-sister relationship, but, that's not who I saw. I saw Jake. He carried me toward my room and laid me gently down on my bed, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I think he left when I fell asleep.

Regular POV:

Jake walked back into the kitchen, utterly confused. He had done that because it was natural instinct to protect her. He didn't know why she was crying, or even that it had anything to do with him. He looked at Gabriella and Troy questioningly. "What was that?" he asked them. They look at each other, not knowing what to say

"Umm, Lexi has some personal issues and a really sad past, and it's all hitting her now, it has nothing to do with you," Troy answers, not having a better excuse.

"Ok, whatever," Jake said. "I'm just gonna go." He grabs his jacket and leaves. But when he closes the door, he hears Gabriella tell Troy:

"That was a close one." He sighs. There was definitely something going on here.

Sadly, the truth hadn't even entered his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Hannah Montana's Comeback

**Lessons Learned**

**Hannah Montana's Comeback **

Miley's POV:

Hilary Duff is performing. I'm next. I'm backstage. I AM FREAKING NERVOUS! Sorry, I just had to get that out. Jake's out there, and he hasn't seen the me-me, he doesn't even know I'm gonna be there, nobody does. "Hey, why are you so nervous?" Gabriella asked, walking up to me.

"How'd you know I was nervous?" I asked.

"Miley, you're shivering, and it's like 75 degrees back here," she answers. She's right. I was shivering. But, wouldn't you be too? I'm about to perform for the first time in 10 years in front of the love of my life, who I haven't seen as me in 10 years.

Then, Hilary Duff finished her song. Great. "Well, I gotta get back out there," Gabriella said (remember, she was hosting). "Don't worry, you're gonna do great," she tells me, giving me a thumbs up. I nod at my band, telling them to get ready. She walks back out to the stage.

Normal POV:

"Great job Hilary!" Gabriella says into the microphone. Then, she turns to the audience. "Now, as you guys know, there is a special surprise performer that's gonna come out and sing a few songs." The audience cheers at this. It is a huge audience, like at the Kodak theatre, but, they are in New York, so I can't use that. "Now, since you guys have no idea who it is, Im'a give you a few clues as to who it is." The audience screams again.

"First clue," she says. "_She _used to be at the top of the charts, but, hasn't had anything out for a while for personal reasons." The audience screams again.

"Second clue," she says. "She has many hit songs." Yet again, they scream.

"Third clue," she says. "She likes to know, 'How ya'll are doing tonight?" Their was screaming and several gasps. That was Hannah's signature line and true fans would never forget it.

"Fourth and final clue," Gabriella said. "She used to be the princess of pop and now she is coming back to reclaim that title, so, give it up for the one, the only, the HANNAH MONTANA!!!" The screaming and cheering and gasping was louder than ever as a familiar drum beat started.

(I know she usually starts with 'I got Nerve', but I'm switching it up a little here.)

_Oh yeah_

_Come On_

Miley was hidden away in the shadows of the stage, so nobody saw her just yet.

Then, she came out to center stage, requiring louder cheering if that was possible. 

_You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers _

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star _

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds _

_The best of both worlds _

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows nobody knows _

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar _

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show _

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds _

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be _

_Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both _

_Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds_

Miley took a deep breath as she finished the song. How she hadn't done this in 10 years was beyond her. This was what she lived for.

I wonder how a certain zombie slayer was taking this?

Jake's POV:

OH MY GOD! How…Miley…Hannah…but...OH MY GOD!!! How is this even possible? Miley's back? What? When Gabriella said Hannah Montana, I spilled my popcorn all over myself. I don't know whether to be happy or confused.

"So, how are ya'll doing tonight?" she asked from the stage with that slight drawl. Yep, definitely her. "I'm baa-aac," she said cockily, earning laughs. PLAGERISM! I wrote that on the piece of paper when I picked her up for school that one morning after I got back from Romania (He's Back!).

"So," Hannah said. I am going to be singing two more of my songs that you've heard before, and one new one that I wrote. This next song describes what I've learned over the past couple of weeks. Although I sang it way back when, I never fully got what this song was saying until recently, so, enjoy!"

_  
Don't let no small frustration,  
Ever bring you down (no, no, no, no),  
Just take a situation,  
And turn it all around,_

With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
Laugh about it and you'll see!

Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, (everybody now)!

Why be sad, broken-hearted,  
There's so much to do (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Life's is hard, or it's party,  
The choice is up to you!

With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
I know you wanna party with me

Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, (everybody now)!

Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it

Things are looking up,  
Anytime you want,  
All you gotta do is realize that,  
It's under your control,  
So let the good times rock and roll!

D-d-d-do it now!

Aaaaaah!

Alright!

Yeah! yeah! yeah!

Yeah! yeah!

Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, (everybody now)!  
Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it

Life is what you make it!

She laughs at how hard everybody is cheering for her once she finishes. I smile, like I always do when that girl laughs. God, she's so beautiful.

"Ok, so, these next two songs are about the same incredible guy," she said. "One you heard a long long time ago, and the other is a new one I wrote."

_Uh oh  
there you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see _

_Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah) _

_yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Corus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
Lyrics found on _

_In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the names  
Play the happy song _

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing) _

_(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song _

_(Chorus)_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'_

Wait a second, why is she calling me an incredible guy? She still thinks I cheated on her, right?

"Ok," she starts to talk again. "Now, to you, mystery guy, wherever you are out there, I want to tell you two things before I sing this new song." I had to laugh at the way she phrased it.

"Number 1," she starts. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. Number 2, despite this, I am truly truly sorry. Now, here's the song."

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so _

_I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go _

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish _

_I was lying to myself _

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself _

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything _

_I never felt _

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side _

_Right here, 'cause baby _

_(We belong together) _

_chorus _

_When I left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Forgive me baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together _

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind _

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now" _

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) _

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial _

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface _

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart _

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart _

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_I'm throwing things, crying _

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what _

_I'm feeling inside _

_I need you _

_Need you back in my life, baby _

_chorus _

_When I left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Forgive me baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone _

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby _

_chorus _

_When I left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Forgive me baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me _

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh baby, baby _

_We belong together_

Whoa, that was deep…and she wrote it about…me. Honestly…forgiving her won't be too much of a problem for me. But, we need to talk. Face to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so mean! But I promise you, he WILL find out in the next chapter. Ok, so, I don't own any of these songs. That last one was 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey, but, I changed some words to make it fit into the story.**

**Current Song Stuck In My Head: We Belong Together by Mariah Carey, lol.**

**Toodles**


	9. Face to Face

**Lessons Learned**

**Face to Face**

Jake's POV:

I had a backstage pass, so, when she finished singing, I went backstage. I saw a room labeled Hannah Montana, with a big body guard type of guy in front of it. "Excuse me sir," I say. "Can I go in, me and Hannah are…friends," I say. Well, that's the understatement of the year.

"Name," he said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"Jake Ryan."

"Well, lucky you Mr. Ryan, you are one of the three people on this list permitted to go in there," So, she knows I'm here. I smile and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called from the room.

"Do you have to ask?" I ask her, through the door.

"No, not really," she calls back. "One second Jake." I could tell it was taking her courage to be talking like that to me. After a couple of seconds, she opens the door, and pulls me in, probably because her wig is off by now. When we are both fully in the room, I get a good look at her. Time has only made her more beautiful, but, that sparkle in her eyes is gone. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," I say.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Umm…"

"Miley, why are you even talking to me right now?" I ask. "You're not the type of girl who would even look at a guy after they'd cheated on you."

"But…you didn't cheat on me."

"How'd you know that?" I asked her.

"I know Sarah was your sister," she tells me. How did she know that?

"Oh."

"And you don't know how sorry I am," she said. I nod, then, I notice a tear running down her cheek. I quickly wipe it away and pull her into a hug. She starts sobbing into my chest as I rub her back. "Shh, shh, Miley, it'll be okay," I whisper to her, kissing her hair. We stay like that for a few minutes until the door opens and Troy and Gabriella walk in.

Normal POV:

"Oh, we'll just leave you two alone then," Gabriella says, smiling, as her and Troy are prepared to walk out.

"Hold on!" Jake tells them. Uh oh. They were pretty sure this was coming. "All three of you owe me an explanation," he says, as a no longer sobbing Miley looks up and nods. She pulls away and walks over to Gabriella ad Troy.

"Ask away," she said.

"First of all, how long have you three been in contact?"

"About, oh, I don't know, 10 or so years," Troy says casually.

"So, almost immediately after Miley…you know…left," he said.

"Yeah."

"This one is more directed at Miley, what happened when you left?" Jake asked.

"I got on a plane to New York, the next day, I ran into Gabi at Starbucks, and, we've been roommates ever since," she answers, without realizing what she was saying in the last part.

"Wait, Gabi, I thought Lexi McDonald was your roommate," Jake said, confused. Everybody except for Jake bit their lips.

"Yeah, about that…" Miley trails off.

"Um…you see…well…uhh," Gabriella and Troy both say things along those lines.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I sort of, kind of, in a way…am Lexi McDonald," Miley said. Jake's jaw drops.

"Um…yeah, I think I need to sit down," Jake says as he sits on the couch.

"Least he didn't faint," Miley whispers to herself more than anyone.

"Wait, so you're the one who has been on the magazine covers for the past five years, who is shooting this movie with me…who agreed to go out with me last night?" he asked after a while.

"Umm, yeah," Miley said sheepishly. "Troy, Gabriella, you guys can go now." They leave.

"Unbelievable," Jake mumbles, not in a mad way, but, in a shocked way.

"I missed you," Miley starts, needing to get some things out. "I tried to convince myself that I didn't, but, I never really could. I tried to tell myself that you were just some jerk that cheated on me. Although, I just found out about Sarah a few weeks ago, I think deep down I always knew you weren't cheating on me. Well, not at first. At first, I was so mad and heartbroken that I couldn't think. By the time I was able to think clearly, I thought it was too late. So, I just made my heart pretend like you were just some ex who cheated, but, I knew it wasn't true. I was living a lie that _I_ didn't even know about. So, when I heard that you were gonna be in this movie with me, I got scared."

"Scared of what?" Jake asked.

"Scared that this wall that I have spent ten years building was suddenly gonna come crashing down before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"What was this 'wall' keeping you from?" Jake questioned.

"I really don't know," Miley answered. "Lots of things I guess. Reality, truth, my past, happiness."

"You're not happy?"

"In a sense, no, not as happy as I was. I mean, I've got the world's attention, plenty of money, good friends, but, you know what's missing?"

"What?"

"Family," Miley answers.

"Oh," Jake said, putting his head down.

"Jake, no matter how hard I've tried to erase this fact, you are my family."

"Really?"

"Yes, no matter how stupid I got with leaving and whatever, you are standing here today, talking to me, not even yelling, you care about me. Yesterday, you told Lexi, Gabriella, and Troy that you didn't care if I was married with kids, you just wanted to make sure I was happy. If that's not family, then, I don't know what is."

"I do care about you."

"And I care about you, which is one of the reasons why I'm starting to think that this wall coming down wouldn't be such a bad thing after all," Miley tells him.

"Maybe not."

"So…"

"So, about that song you wrote," he said, causing her to blush. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The song, do you really feel that way?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, good," Jake tells her, moving closer to her. "Because I do too."

Then, he captures her in an earth shattering kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Catching Up

**Lessons Learned**

**Catching Up**

"Wow," Miley said, pulling away after about a minute.

"Yeah."

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I was thinking…your apartment," he said. Miley rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant, we need to talk in a more private place."

"Oh, ok, then, my apartment it is. Should we call a cab, I don't have my car," Miley said.

"No need, I have a chauffer," Jake said. Miley burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I haven't had a chauffer in so long, that just sounds weird to me," Miley said.

"But, you're still famous," Jake said.

"Yeah, but, I usually get a cab or take my own car, hey, I'm a New Yorker," she said. "But I wish I wasn't," she mumbled just loud enough for Jake to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake asked as she took off her wig.

"Jake, to tell the truth…I wish I had never left."

"If it makes you feel better, so do I," he said, causing her to laugh slightly. "Now, come on!" He grabs her hand and they head out of the building and into the parking lot where his limo is parked. They got in and gave the driver the address.

"Ok," the driver said. "With traffic and the distance, that should take about a half hour." They nodded, as the limo started. Miley was sitting next to Jake.

"Should this be awkward?" Jake asked. "Because…surprisingly…it isn't."

"Yeah, I know, you'd think after ten years it would be, but, it's not."

"Yeah," Jake said. "10 years, that just seems so crazy now."

Miley sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and redo everything, you know, been a better girlfriend."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Jake told her, lifting up her chin so she was looking at him. "I never want you to say that again. You made an understandable mistake. That by no means made you a bad girlfriend. Got that?" Miley nods.

"Also, we all wish we could go back in time, but, we can't rewrite the past, no matter how hard we try. We can never change the fact that you left, no matter how much we all want to."

"I want to so bad," Miley says, once again on the verge of tears. Jake puts his arm around Miley and pulls her close to him, whispering soothing words in her ear. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. I mean, sure he was broken too, but, at least he knew the whole truth. She had just found out about this and he couldn't imagine being in the position of realizing that the last ten unhappy years of your life could have been avoided.

"What do I do now?" Miley asked him.

"Your family was worried to death when you left Miley, they still are," he told her.

"You're saying I need to go back to Malibu? Fix my past mistakes the best I can."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"God, I haven't been there in ten years, how's everybody doing?" Miley asked him.

"Well, about three years ago, your dad married this girl, Kim something, Jackson married Becca Weller…"

"Becca Weller? I _did_ miss a lot."

"They have a six year old named Grace. Lily and Oliver got married about two years after you left. They have eight year old twins named Kelly and Christina and a three year old named Brian."

"Wow, I never really pictured Lily as the mother type. Do you live in Malibu?"

"Nah, I live in L.A., but I go down there every couple of weeks to visit everybody."

"Do they…umm…ever…" she trailed off, but Jake knew what she was asking.

"Yes, they talk about you all the time, good times, bad times, whatever,"Jake said.

"Do they hate me?"

"No, they miss you too much to even think about hating you, they all blame themselves," he answered.

"Well, they shouldn't, it was by stupid fault."

"Yeah, but, they still do."

Miley sighed. "Do you think they'll hear about the Hannah comeback?"

"No, with you and me part of this little 'family' we have here, they don't watch the news shows or read the tabloids, and The New York Music Festival isn't like the Oscars, I doubt they'll hear about it."

"Oh," Miley said. "I hope they can forgive me." Before Jake could say anything comforting to her, she asked a question that had been on her mind. "Do _you_ forgive me?"

Jake thinks for a second. "Yeah," he said. "I do. I can understand what you were going through and how hurt you were." Miley lightly kisses him on the lips, without thinking. Wait, they had already kissed, but, could she do that?

"Jake, I'm sorr-," but he cut her off by kissing her, again.

"No need to be sorry," he tells her.

"Hey, you two, cut the kissing out!" the limo driver calls jokingly.

Miley busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"It's just," Miley said. "10 years later, and we're still getting caught by the PDA (public display of affection) patrol." Jake laughs too, then, out of the blue, he says:

"I love you."

"I love you too," Miley says without needing to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Who I See

**Lessons Learned**

**Who I See**

"Miley! Come on!" Jake called to his girlfriend again of three weeks. She was in her bathroom, touching up her make up. She had been in there for a half hour. They were preparing to go to JFK Airport, they had a flight to Malibu in two hours. Her family still didn't know anything. They knew Jake was coming down for a visit, but, they had no idea who was coming with him.

"I'm not going!" she called back. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are!" he called back.

"But…" Jake cut her off.

"But nothing!"

"Fiiine," Miley said, walking out.

"You look beautiful," he tells her.

"Tell me again why I'm happy I ran into you again," she said sarcastically.

"Cause you love me."

"Oh yeah," Miley says, as if she could forget.

They grab their luggage and drive to the airport with Jake's limo, with him in disguise, of course. Jake practically has to drag Miley onto the plane, she was really hesitant. Once they were fine in there seats, Jake notices Miley tense up. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, the last time I flew was when, well, I came to New York," she said in a sad tone.

"Oh Miles, it's ok," he said, hugging her, noticing how bad this made her feel.

"Well," she said. "This flight will be for the better."

The plane takes off, and after sbout 15 minutes, Miley decides to listen to the radio, so, she picks up the plane head phones and turns it to a random station. She smiles at the song she hears. "Jake," she said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Listen," she told him, handing him the head phones. He puts them on and smiles at what he hears, a rather old song:

_If We Were a moive_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_(and you know the rest)_

"I haven't heard that song on the radio in years," Jake said.

"Me neither, it's like 15 years old." (well, it would be by then)

A few hours later, the plane landed. Miley's heart skipped a beat. "I have Home by Chris Daughtry playing in my head," Miley said as they stood up from their seats. Jake chuckled a little bit.

"That's old," he said.

"Shut up."

Jake pulled Miley off the plane and the moment she got out of the jet way, she gasped. She didn't really even know why. It was just…being in Malibu…and not New York, and being close to seeing her family again. Jake had told her that once every few weeks, everybody, her dad, Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Jake, Becca, Grace, Kelly, Christina, Brian, Kim, Hannah, David (Jake's parents), Anna, Eric, (Lily's parents), Andrew, Laura (Oliver's parents), and Sarah would get together and have dinner. Today was that day. Apparently, the families had become quite close these last few years. Right now, it was 1:30 PM. Jake was supposed to be at the Stewart house by 3:00 and he would go over to their hotel to pick up Miley at 5. It was sort of a little plan they had worked out. They rented a car and drove to their hotel. Jake kissed Miley goodbye (sorry, I just had to put that in) as he left for the Stewart house.

When he got there, he was greeted by Christina. "Uncle Jakey's here! Uncle Jakey's here!" she yelled to through the house. Jake laughed as he picked her up and hugged her. "How's Princess Christina today?" he asked her, putting her down.

"Good," she said in her little eight year old voice.

"Princess Kelly's good too!" Kelly called from the kitchen as she ran into Jake's arms. Jake laughs as he hugged her too, then put her down. The same with Grace, and then Brian, but, he was Prince Brian.

Then, the adults walked into the room and greeted him with hugs, man hugs, and hand shakes. After 10 minutes of greetings, the only people left in the room were Jake, Oliver, and Jackson. "So, Jake, how's the new movie going?" Oliver asked.

"Good."

"I heard Lexi Mcdonald's in it, between you and me, she's kinda hot," Jackson says. Jake felt like throwing up after hearing that.

"Jackson, I beg you to never say that again," Jake said.

"Whatever," Jackson said. "So, anyway…" he was cut off by Oliver.

"Oh my god!" Oliver yelled up from the old newspaper he was reading. He was reading the entertainment section. Everybody who wasn't in the room came in, asking what was wrong.

"Look at this," Oliver told them all. He turned the newspaper around and showed them all a picture of Hannah performing at the Music Festival three weeks ago.

"Why do they have a picture from one of Hannah's old concerts?" Jackson asked.

"It's not old, listen," Oliver said. He started reading the newspaper article. "_After Hannah Montana's mysterious disappearance from the music industry 10 years ago, people figured she was never going to come back. Hardly anybody ever does. Evidently, we were wrong. Everybody who attended the New York City Music Festival last week got a major shock. Host, Gabriella Montez announced 'the princess of pop who is back and ready to reclaim the title.' Then, Montana, who nobody has seen for ten years, performed four songs: 'The Best of Both Worlds,' 'If We Were a Movie,' 'Life's What You Make It,' and a new one called, 'We Belong Together.' Is Hannah Montana going to restore her 'pop princess' status? Only time will tell._

Oliver, Lily, Jackson, and Robby Ray's mouths dropped. Jake already knew. Everybody else, however, was confused. They had never been told that Miley was Hannah Montana.

"Jake, weren't you at the Music Festival?" Lily asked. "Is it true?"

"Well…uhh…" but he was interrupted by Kelly.

"Uncle Jakey, there's a picture of you and some girl," she said, pointing below the Hannah article.

Oliver started reading that article. "_Jake Ryan has been spotted multiple times this week with the same brunette girl. Nobody knows who it really is, but we have a clue. About 10 years ago, Jake was spotted multiple times with then girlfriend, Miley Stewart. The girl in the new photos happens to resemble Miley very much. Could he have made reconciliation with an old flame?_

"Yes, Jake, could he have?" Robby Ray asked. Jake didn't say anything, just looked at the floor. "Oh my god!"

"Jake, is it true? Is Miley really back?" Lily asked desperately.

Jake knew there was no way of getting out of this one. "Yes," was all he said.

There was a bunch of screaming and questions being fired at him, so, he couldn't answer one. "One at a time people!" Jake yelled. They all quieted down, and Lily asked the first question.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, I was at the music festival three weeks ago, and Hannah performed, and we talked."

"Wait a second," Sarah said. "What does this have to do with Miley?"

"Miley was…is…Hannah Montana," Oliver answered.

"What!" everybody who didn't know already yelled, especially Becca.

"Stewart was Hannah Montana?" she asked. "She tried to who tried to fix me and Oliver up that one time. Lily was a part of it to."

Everybody laughed at the irony.

"Yes, whatever, now, back to Miley," Lily said. "Are you two back together?"

"Yes," Jake answered.

"Where has she been?" Oliver piped up.

"New York since she left," Jake said.

"I still feel bad about that," Sarah said.

"Don't, Sarah, Miley doesn't want you to blame yourself," Jake told her, who nodded.

"Where is she now?" Robby Ray wondered, aloud.

"In our hotel room," Jake said hesitantly.

"She's here?" Lily asked. When Jake nods, her face brightens.

"Who's Miley, Mommy?" Brian asked.

"An old friend of Mommy's and Daddy's, sweetie," Lily tells him. "She's Uncle Robby's daughter and Uncle Jackson's sister."

"So…is she Auntie Miley like Becca's Auntie Becca?"

Lily smiles. No matter what her best friend put her through, she was still her best friend. "She sure is."

"Does Auntie Miley have kids?" Christina asked.

"I don't think so, right Jake?" Jake hadn't heard, so, he didn't answer. Because he didn't answer, everybody got worried looks on their faces. "_Right_ Jake?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jake asked.

"Does Miley have kids?"

"Oh, no." Everybody breathed sighs of relief.

"Well, come on, I want to see my sister!" Jackson exclaims. "Take us to the hotel now!"

Everybody nods in agreement. "But-," Jake says.

"LESLIE JACOB RYAN!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY BEST FRIEND IN TEN YEARS! TAKE ME TO HER NOW!!!" Lily yelled at him.

"Ooh, she pulled the real name card," Jackson said.

Jake agrees in fear, as they head out to the cars.

Miley's POV

I am pacing around the room. Jake is supposed to come pick me up in about an hour. I am nervous…to say the least. I love these people, I really do. But, but, but…oh hold on, somebody's trying to get in. Wait, how would anybody get in? Jake wasn't supposed to be here for another hour. It seems like it's working. Ok, now, I'm scared. I grab the hair brush on the dresser, prepared to wack some burglar. Then, the door opens, it's…

Just. Jake.

"Oh, Jake, thank god it's just you, you scared me," I tell him.

"Well, actually, it's not _just _me," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, afraid I already know.

"Well…" he steps to the side, and I am shocked at what I see…_who _I see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Like Yesterday

**Lessons Learned**

**Like Yesterday**

I am shocked at who I see, but, I think they are even more shocked than me. They didn't know they were gonna see me.

"Uhh…hi, everybody," I say, nervous as heck. "And people I don't know."

They are still standing there in shock, when a little girl walks up to me. I kneel down to her level, "And who might you me?" I ask in a sweet tone.

"Grace Hannah Stewart," she said. "And my Auntie Lily said you're my Auntie Miley." Then, she gives me a big hug. I don't know why, but a tear slid down my eye. I love little kids and this one's related to me, and, I missed my family so much, and…and…

"Why are you crying Auntie Miley?" Grace asks me.

"I'm just happy sweetie," I tell her as I wipe away the tear. Then, I look back to my family. God, it feels good to be able to say…think that. My dad looks shocked, probably to see me. Then, I saw Jackson. He had the same look as my dad. Oliver looked like he was on the verge of tears, happy tears. I hadn't expected that. Then, I saw Lily, who already had tears streaming down her face. Then, I noticed they were all just staring at me.

Nothing like humor to break the ice, right?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I say. I heard stifled laughs.

Then, Lily walks up to me, and slaps me. Not hard, but, I definitely deserved it. "That was for leaving for such a stupid, untrue reason," she said. "And this, this is for coming back," she said, hugging me. I hug back. So, here we are, standing there, hugging, both crying, when a little another little girl tapped my side. "Yes?" I said, pulling away from the hug.

"You have my middle name," the girl said.

"Oh, really, what's your name?" I asked.

"Christina Miley Stewart," the little girl said.

"Wow, I do have your middle name, Christina," I said. Then, Christina hugged me. Then, two other little kids came up and hugged me, probably Kelly and Brian.

The next half hour was a blur to me. I remember hugs and I missed yous and questions and nice to meet yous, but, somehow, I avoided the Lexi thing. Then, I saw a girl, probably about 31, standing in the corner having not said a word, and looking kind of uncomfortable. I didn't recognize her. I figured this was Sarah. I would be uncomfortable if I was her too. But, she didn't do anything wrong, so, I knew I had to do something.

"One second Jackson," I told him, who was talking to me.

I walked kind of in an evil way toward Sarah with an 'I'm gonna kill you' look on my face. Jake looked at me questioningly. I winked at him and he lightly chuckled to himself, knowing what I was about to do. Sarah looked scared. I marched up to her and folded my arms across my chest. "So, you're Sarah?" I say, in a rather unpleasant tone.

"Uhh, yeah," she said, in a scared tone.

I raised my hand up as if to slap her, but, instead, I just stuck it out for her to shake. "Miley Stewart," I said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sarah Ryan," she told me shaking my hand.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"I'm divorced," she said, holding up her empty ring finger.

"You know, if that had happened sooner, it would have saved us a lot of problems," I told her. Everybody in the room laughed at my ability to have a sense of humor about the situation. The truth was…it had taken me three weeks to get the sense of humor down on the situation, and I was still a little rusty.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Sarah asked.

"Please, girl, you did nothing wrong," I said. "I just jumped to conclusions."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, anyway."

"Don't be," I told her, but, she still looked a little down. I needed a way to get her mind off this. "Hey, wanna know a secret?" I asked.

"Sure."

Everybody was listening, and this was kind of big, so, I pulled her out of the hotel room and we walked down the hallway.

"What is it Miley?" she whispered. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed. Jake and I hadn't even…I'm not even gonna bother lying.

"Then, what's the secret?" she asked me.

"I'm Lexi McDonald," I told her. Her mouth dropped.

"I loved you in _Forever,_" she told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"I loved that line you did, "Excuse me, you are stupid." It was another one of those famous lines from movies that 'Lexi McDonald' had said.

"So, my brother's girlfriend is both Hannah Montana and Lexi McDonald, hmm, don't I have an interesting life," Sarah said. They both laughed.

"Hey, wanna freak my brother out?" Sarah asked.

"I live for that," I say.

"Ok…" and she whispers what to do in my ear. I nod. I think I'm gonna like her.

We walk back to the hotel room.

"So, Miley, what were you telling Sarah?" Jackson asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I exclaim. Jake pales. Everything in the room quiets down and they stare at me in shock until Sarah and I burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your guys' faces!" Sarah said. We were laughing so hard tears were rolling down our cheeks.

"Not funny guys," Jake said.

"Jake, would there be a chance that my little sister was pregnant?" Jackson asked.

"Please, there's been that chance since we were seventeen," Oliver mumbles, just loud enough for everyone to hear. I immediately stop laughing and give him a huge glare. Jake and I both go red.

"Am I the only one who feels a strong sense of déjà vu?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where from," Lily said. "Oh I remember. It was the day that Jake got back from Romania. Mr. Harris had caught you two making out in a hall way, and called your parents. Oliver and I came in and Oliver said something about you two kissing in the limo, and you got so embarrassed."

"I'm still on the whole seventeen thing," Robby Ray said. "I really never ever needed to know that."

"Would it make things better if I said, 'That's awkward?" Jackson asked. Everybody who was there laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about (He's Back!).

"So, what was the secret?" Lily asked.

"I might as well tell you," I say. "Maybe this will help you figure it out."

Then, I walk to the middle of the room and point to Oliver. "Excuse me," I say in a really sassy tone only Lexi could do. "You're stupid."

"So, the secret is that you can do really good Lexi McDonald impressions?" Becca asked.

"Not exactly," Jake tells her.

They all look baffled, having no clue what the secret is. I roll my eyes. "I _am_ Lexi McDonald," I tell them.

"WHAT!!!???"

"Jackson, now do you understand why I asked you never to say that again?" Jake asked. Huh? What is he talking about.

Jackson looked at Jake kind of confused for a second, as if trying to figure out what Jake was talking about. Then, he went pale and got a really disgusted look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Nothing," they both say. Whatever.

"You mean to tell me," Lily said in a shaky voice. "That you've been on the over of nearly every magazine for the past five years?"

"Yes," I say.

"How could we have not noticed?" my dad asked.

"Ooh," Becca says. "I have an _In Touch_ in my purse with Lexi on the cover." She pulls a magazine out of her purse and hands it to my dad.

"Well sweet niblets," he said. "It's obviously you, I can't believe I haven't noticed this before."

"None of us have," Laura tells him.

"I guess that's sorta my fault," I say. "Leaving wasn't one of my better decisions."

Then, my phone rings. "Sorry 'bout that," I say as I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Miley, it's you're oh so wonderful manager," she says.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi, listen, where are you now?" Jessica asked me.

"Malibu," I tell her.

"WHAT! You didn't tell me you were going to Malibu."

"I didn't think I needed to, me and Jake had two weeks off of the movie," I say.

"Right, well, you're there to meet with your family, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"How's it going?" she asked me.

"Couldn't be better," I say.

"That's good."

"So, did you need something?" I ask.

"Yeah, umm, Gabriella was in an accident," she tells me as my heart nearly stops. I drop the phone in shock. Everybody in the room gives me confused looks as I pick it up again.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she has a broken leg and a broken wrist, and possibly a sprained other leg," she said. "But, she should be fine."

"Oh, thank god," I say.

"Yeah."

"Wait, why are you calling me, shouldn't it be Troy who calls me?" I ask.

"Oh, he accidently-," I cut her off.

"Say no more," I say. Troy did stupid stuff sometimes.

She chuckles a little bit. "Thanks for telling me Jess, but, I gotta go, luv ya," I say.

"Luv ya too, bye."

I put the phone down and sigh in relief.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Jake asked after hearing my side of the conversation.

"Oh, Jessica called me, Gabi was in an accident."

"Is she ok?" Jake asked.

"She will be," I tell him.

"Good."

"Who are Jessica and Gabi?" Oliver asked.

"Gabi's my roommate and Jessica's my manager," I told them.

"You have a roommate? You're 28 years old," Jackson said laughing.

"Yeah, well, she's moving out in a couple of months, she's getting married," I say in my defense.

"Whatever, so, what's up with your life, Miley, we haven't really talked about that yet," Lily said.

"Well, as you know, I live in New York City. The only two real friends I have there are my roommate, Gabriella, and, her boyfriend, Troy. You know what I do for a living. You know who I'm dating…"

"Yeah, we know who you _are_ dating, who _have_ you dated?" Lily asked. Oh boy.

"Umm…well, I only seriously dated Jesse Rell, (I mad him up, pretend he's famous) and that was for about a year for about a year," I say casually.

"Yeah, I think I heard about Lexi and Jesse, why'd you two break up?" Becca asked.

"Because I realized I couldn't trust him," I said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because we had been dating for a year and I still hadn't told him who I was. He didn't know that my name was Miley, or that my hair was brown. I didn't feel like I could trust him," I said.

"But, you told me that you were Hannah when we had only been really dating for a couple of weeks," Jake said.

"That's my point Jake," I told him. "I felt like I could easily trust you."

"Ok, back to your previous love life, Miley," Lily said. "I wanna hear about it." I groan.

"Ok, Jesse Rell, Zeke Swimmer, Jake Paddington…"I said, but, I was interrupted by Lily.

"You dated another guy named Jake?" she asked, "That must have been hard."

"Let's just say it only lasted about a week," I said. I suare I heard Jake sigh in relief.

"So, what happened to Zeke Swimmer?" Lily asked.

"Um, I might not have been his only girlfriend," I said. "In fact, I believe I was one of…three. I figured that out after about a month.

I heard Jake curse something, probably about Zeke, under his breath, but, I ignored it.

"So, who else?" Lily asked.

"Um…nobody else," I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear it and drop it, but, knowing they wouldn't.

"What'd you say?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing."

"Come, on, how many more?" Lily asked.

"Never mind," I say, really trying to drop the subject.

"Come on!"

"Nunya."

"Miley, what is it, just give us the estimate," Jackson said.

"None of your business," I said, slightly disgusted because he said, 'estimate.'

"Oh, I get it, you don't want us to hear it cuz you've dated a lot of other guys," Oliver said.

"No, that's not it!" I said, getting very irritated.

"Miley, how many other guys have you dated, it's a simple question," Lily said.

"You really want to know?" I ask.

"Yes!" everybody, even Jake and my dad, answered.

"Ok, fine," I say. I can tell they are expecting some number like 10 or 12. Shudder. "None!"

"None?" they all ask. I nod.

"Just those three," I said. Why is that so hard to believe?

"In ten years," Lily starts. "You've only dated three guys, one seriously?"

"Yep," is all I say. It's the truth.

"But, you said you dated Jesse for a year, Jake for a week, and Zeke for a month. You were single for 9 years, 10 months, and three weeks!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, spread out, but yes. Lexi kept me busy. Plus, I went on dates," I said. Yes, but, not a lot.

"Miles, we need to get you out more," Lily said. Did she forget I already have a boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" I say, looking at Jake.

"Oh," Lily said. "Well, never mind then."

"Who else missed high school?" Oliver asked, out of the blue.

Oliver, Lily, Jake, Jackson, Becca and I raised our hands.

"It was so much simpler then," Jake said.

"Is it really that much more different then now?" Lily asked. We all looked at her confused.

"Well, besides the kids and marriages, me and Oliver are still together, so are Miley and Jake, Jackson still has a girl, and, Miley and Jake are still getting embarrassed in front of our parents," Lily said. She's right, I've never thought about it like that.

"With a few minor changes like kids, marriages, and age, we're all still the same," Lily said. "Like yesterday was the day that Miley…well…"

"Yeah," I said. "Like yesterday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, it's **_**not**_** over, in case you're not sure. Anywhere from 1 to 4 more chapters.**

**You know, I wrote the rough version of this about two weeks ago, but, today, I was **_**still**_** putting the finishing touches on it. I felt it was an important chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hannah Montana. Oh, and me and Miley Cyrus are like total BFFs, on Friday I'm marrying Mitchell Musso. Then, the next Friday, Miley's marrying Cody, then, we're all going to some crappy diner in rural Arkansas. Do you see my point here? Me no ownie!**


	13. From Now On

**Lessons Learned**

**From Now On**

Miley's POV:

We drove to my dad and Kim's house after that. My old house.

As I walk in the door, I feel…I don't know the word. Lightheaded, I guess. It's just strange, being here, and not New York. And, now, you think I'm weird, right?

I honestly feel like I'm about to faint. I think Jake senses this because he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, steadying me.

"Thanks," I say. At least, I think I say it. It may have come out as more of a breath.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered, hardly being able to get anything else out.

"Ok," he said back, and loosens his grip, but, doesn't leave. I just stay there, barely three feet into the house, with his arms wrapped loosely around me. I guess I'm just taking in the moment…or something cheesy like that.

I really don't know how to explain it. I haven't bee in this house in 10 years. I miss it. A lot. "Auntie Miley, what are you doing?" Grace asked from behind me.

"I'm just standing," I said, not knowing how to explain it to a six year old. She nods, then walks in front of the two of us.

"Well come on, sit on the couch with me," she said. I giggle a little bit as me and Jake sit on the couch with her.

"Auntie Miley, where do you live?" she asked.

"I live in New York, sweetie," I tell her.

"Is that far away?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty far," I say.

"Oh," she said sadly, as she looks down.

"But," I said, having just made a split second decision. "I think I'm gonna be moving down closer to you."

"Really?" both Jake and Grace ask.

"Really," I say.

I could tell Jake was trying to restrain himself from kissing me in front of the little kid. Haha.

"Wait, would you live here where we live, or L.A. where Uncle Jakey lives?" Grace asked.

Hmm, good question. Well, Malibu is where everybody, except Jake, lives. But, L.A. would be what was best for my career, Jake would be there, and it's not _that_ far from Malibu.

"Probably L.A.," I said. "It would be better for my job."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get a cookie," Grace said, running off to the kitchen.

"Better for your job?" Jake asked me, raising his eye brows. "Sure, that's the reason why you choose L.A." Can you say, SARCASM, actually, I have a better word.

"_Egotistical _Jake is back!" I say. He rolls his eyes. When we were dating in high school, if he said something even the slightest egotistical, I'd say something along those lines. Hey, I didn't want him to think being self centered around me was okay. Great, now, he sounds like a three year old.

Jake lightly kissed me on the lips. Then, he kissed me again, but not so lightly. Before I knew it, we were making out. After about five minutes, I heard somebody clear their throat. Oh no.

We looked up to see every adult looking at us disapprovingly. "Geez, you guys are adults, you think you'd learn to lay off the PDA (public display of affection)," Oliver said.

"You'd think," I said, earning me lots of eye rolls.

"Seriously, I mean, what would have happened if we hadn't come…" Lily starts.

"Shut up!" Jake and I both say, knowing what she was implying.

"Whatever," Lily said. "So, Miley, what are you doing with Hannah?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, concert tours, new albums, anything along those lines coming up?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm going on a 'Comeback Tour' in a couple months, and then I'll start working on a new album," I said. "I'm writing all the songs."

"Have you finished any of them?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, I have one, I performed it the other day, and I'm working on another one," I said.

"Can we hear the one you've performed?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," I said. "Do you have iTunes, it's already on there?"

"Of course we have iTunes," my dad said.

"Well, listen to it," I said.

"What's it about?" Oliver asked.

"Please, Oliver, what are most of her songs written about?" Lily asked.

"Jake," Oliver said.

"Most of my songs aren't written about Jake," I say. "Only three."

"Ha! So, the new one is about him!" Lily said.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"What other ones are written about him?" Becca asked.

"One in a Million, If We Were a Movie, and whatever the new one is," Oliver said.

"We'll listen to the new one in a minute, but, what's the one you're writing about?" my dad asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said. Not even Jake knows.

"Oh, come on Miles, that's no fair," Oliver said.

"Now," I said. "Who said it was?"

"You're no fun," Oliver said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Miley, stop flirting with my husband," Lily said in a joking tone. EEW!

"EEW!" Oliver and I both exclaim and back away from each other.

"That's sick," I say to Lily.

"I know," she said. "I just wanted to get a reaction out of the two of you. It worked."

"I wanna hear the song," Jackson said, as we make our way to the computer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, logging onto iTunes.

I didn't need to search Hannah Montana at the store. It was the number 1 song, so it was on the front page.

"We Belong Together?" Lily asked, seeing what it was called. "Could you have made it any more obvious who it was about?"

"Probably not," I said, causing them all to laugh.

I played the song, but because they'll only let you hear a little bit of it before you buy it, this is what they heard.

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_I'm throwing things, crying _

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what _

_I'm feeling inside _

_I need you _

_Need you back in my life, baby _

_chorus _

_When I left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Forgive me baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

"Wow," was what I heard. I think everybody, apart from Jake, who had heard it a couple of times, whispered. I think they whispered it out of shock. Hannah Montana's songs had never showed this kind of emotion before.

"You wrote that?" Sarah asked. "The small portion of it I heard was…amazing."

"It gets getter," Jake said. I smiled at him.

"Miley, the 'throwing things, crying' part, um, is that true?" Lily asked. Everybody looked to me for my answer.

"Well…" I say. "Not so much the 'throwing things' part, but the crying… oh yeah."

"Oh," Lily said. "When and how?"

"What do you mean, when and how?" I asked.

"When did you cry, Miles?"

"Why would you ask that?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Well, Miley, I'm not trying to invade your privacy or anything like that, I was just wondering what exactly went on," Lily said. I suppose that makes sense.

"How about I just tell you the story from beginning to end," I said.

"Ok," they all say.

I take a deep breath and start talking, fully prepared for tears. I told them everything from when I left to when Jake and I started dating again.

"Whoa," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But now, I know, that from now on, I should be more open minded about these things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Urggh, I'm not very happy with this chapter, it's a filler anyway. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Toodles. **

**R&R**


	14. Back

**Lessons Learned**

**Back**

"Hello?" Miley asked from her hotel room the next morning. She was on her phone.

"It's me," Jessica said.

"Oh, hey Jess," Miley said.

"Guess what!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You're doing a concert tonight at the Malibu Megadome!" Jessica nearly shouts.

"No way!" Miley said. "How'd you do that?"

"Let's just say I pulled some strings," Jessica said. "Well, the tickets were sold months ago. They just didn't know who was going to perform yet. I called them up last night because they sent out urgent calls to every decent manager in the country. I told them Hannah Montana would do it and they jumped at the chance."

"That's great Jess! Thank you, I gotta go, luv ya," Miley said.

"Luv ya too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Jake!" Miley called.

"Yeah?" Jake asked coming out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'm doing a concert tonight!" Miley exclaims.

"That's great, Miles," Jake said. "I'll be there."

"Great, I just finished that new song last night. I can perform it."

"Yeah," Jake said. "And you won't tell us what it's about?"

"Nope," Miley said. "Are we going over to my dad's house?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "Everybody's coming over for breakfast."

"Alright, let's go," Miley said. She was ready.

"Ok," Jake said.

Miley grabs her purse and Jake grabs her hand and they leave the hotel room.

When they reach the house, they are greeted with hugs and hellos. When they are all seated for breakfast, Miley says something.

"Guess what?" she says to them.

"What?" they all ask simultaneously.

"I'm doing a concert tonight at the Malibu Megadome!" she exclaimed.

"Auntie Miley? You can sing?" Kelly asked.

"I sure can, sweetie," Miley said.

"I want to go to the concert!" Christina yells. "Mommy, can I?"

"How about we all go?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," everybody chorused.

"Alright, I can get you guys backstage passed," Miley said.

"Cool!" Kelly said.

**That Night:**

'Hannah' was putting her make up on in her dressing room, when a knock came at the door.

"Miley, it's us!" Jake called.

"Come in!" she called back.

The room all of the sudden became crowded with her family and friends.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Auntie Miley, why do you have yellow hair now?" Grace asked.

Everybody laughed. "I'm wearing a wig," she tells her. "It's fake hair."

"Oh," Grace giggles. "Why?"

"So people don't know who I really am. They know me as a girl named Hannah Montana," Miley tells her.

"Hannah Montana?" Kelly asked. "That's a funny name!"

"Yeah, it is!" Miley plays along with her. "Oh, you guys go find your seats! The concert starts in five minutes."

"Okay," they agreed. Jake gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they left the room.

**5 minutes later:**

"Hannah Montana, to the stage," the intercom guy said.

Miley makes her way to the side of the stage, waiting to be introduced.

"So," the announcer guy said. "Please welcome who you've all been waiting for, HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Miley walks out to the stage and is greeted by screams.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait, in line_

The Moment is mine believe me

Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'   
And I think that I can shake it

CHORUS :  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everthing I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got Nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire,  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinnin'

Don't close, your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You, You need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!

CHORUS

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got...I got nerve!

"So, how are y'all doing tonight?" Miley asked. More screams.

"Well, that's good," Miley said. "So, for my next song, I think I'll do another one that I've learned over the past few weeks."

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!_

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way

Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

The way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself

[CHORUS  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes  
Nobody's Perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Gets stuck in quicksand

The problem can be solved,  
Once I get involved,  
I try to be delicate,  
Then crash right into it,

But my intentions are good, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood,

Chorus:  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again  
Till I get it right

Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect

Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again, (Nobody's Perfect)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end,

Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days,  
When you just can't seem to win,  
When things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure something else out,  
Don't think ahead, Try again!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about  
Everybody gets that way

Chorus:  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again  
Till I get it right

Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time i'll find a way

Nobody's Perfect  
You live and you learn it  
Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect

Nobody's, Perfect  
No, No  
Nobody's Perfect!

More screaming when she finished.

"So, for my next song," Miley started. "I think I'll give you a newer one, one that I released a few weeks ago."

She sings 'We Belong Together.'

"Ok, so what do you guys wanna hear next?" Hannah asks. Everybody screams different song titles. "Ok, stupid question. I think I'll sing 'One in a Million." She knew very well that Lily and Oliver would be rolling their eyes right about now.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

Miley concluded the song and everybody cheered, yet again. In her opinion, this song was pretty special among the Jake-written songs. Especially now, since she had him back. She really had 'never felt so happy.'

Miley sang several more songs, then she said:

"Ok guys, I'm almost done for tonight, but I'm gonna sing one more song. It's a new one that I actually just finished working on last night. It's about my experiences over these past years."

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
_**Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
**__Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get threw the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past.  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I'd get through the night,  
From Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned

"Night y'all!" Miley said as she hurried backstage. She found her family (and friends) there already waiting for her.

"Miley, that song was…amazing, and…amazing," Lily said. Miley giggled as she recieved more praises on the song.

Things were back to the way they should be, even if it took ten years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, I know! I took freaking forever to update! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY **

**Sorry! Why did it take me over a month to update, you ask? Well, for part of the time I was traveling. For the other part, I was lazy, and reading Harry Potter 7. (ok, that's a lie, it took me only 3 days). I guess I'm just lazy. Again, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry!**

**Anyway, only the epilogue left.**

**Sorry again.**


	15. Epilogue

**Lessons Learned**

**Epilogue**

"JAKE RYAN! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Miley _Ryan _exclaims one perfectly normal day in April 2025. Well, it would have been normal except for the fact that Miley had just had triplets. Yes, triplets. Three girls. This explains why Miley said the above.

Jake tries to restrain himself from laughing at her comment as he looked at his three beautiful daughters. Elizabeth Sarah Ryan. Amy Gabriella Ryan. Isabella Lillian Ryan. "They're so adorable," he said to his wife of two years.

"Yeah," Miley agreed. "They are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley Ryan was baking cookies in her kitchen. She was going to reward her daughters with them for surviving their first day of kindergarten. Then, she heard the door open and three little pairs of feet come storming in, followed by their father. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" they called.

"What, what, what?" she asked.

"Kindergarten was so fun! Ms. L. let us play with the puppets!"

"I made a friend, her name is Jessica!"

"We got to play on the slide!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Miley said.

After about 20 minutes of telling their mother of the day, every triplet, except for one, went to their room.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Miley asked.

"No," she said.

"Ok," Miley said.

"Mommy?" Isabella asked.

"Yes?"

"I wanna be a singer," Isabella said. Miley knew exactly what to say to this.

"You know, the chances of that happening are one in a million," Miley told her.

"Well, I wanna be that one," she said.

"Then, you will be," Miley told her. "You will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 year old Elizabeth Ryan came storming into her house. She groans as she runs up the stairs, ignoring her parents question about what was wrong.

"Bella? Do you know what's wrong with your sister?" Miley asked her other daughter as she walked into the room.

"No, but, I have a feeling it's boy problems," Isabella said.

"Boys? She's only fourteen, she's too young to have anything to do with boys," Jake says. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Jake? How old were we, when you first kissed me?" Miley asked.

"Fourteen…but, no, it's different," he said.

"You just keep telling yourself that, hun," Miley says to him as she heads up the stairs to talk to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy? Can I come in?" Miley calls through her daughter's shut door.

No answer.

"Lizzy, if you don't answer me, I'm comin' in without permission."

No answer.

"Alright, I'm coming in," Miley said as she opens the door and sees her daughter, listening to her iPod on her bed. That explains why she didn't answer her.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Miley asked as she lifted the ear phones out of Elizabeth's ears.

"Nothing," she grumbles.

"Well, hunny, it's obviously something," Miley says.

"Ok, it is something. There's this guy, Andrew Rivers."

"What's going on with him? Should I have your dad and Dylan (her 11 year old) beat him up?" Miley said, obviously joking about the last part.

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Andrew can be a jerk sometimes. I mean, not to me or anything, but, I don't get him. He's popular, I don't get why he wants anything to do with me," Elizabeth said.

"He wants something to do with you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, he asked me out today. I told him I'd think about it," Elizabeth said.

"If he's such a jerk, why didn't you just say no?" Miley questioned.

"Well, he's not a _total_ jerk, he's kinda nice, but he has a jerkish image because he's popular. But, he's sweet to me."

"I see," Miley said. "Are you saying that sometimes he can appear kind of stuck up, but at other times he's really sweet?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mom, what should I do?" Elizabeth asked,

"If I were you, I would give him a chance, see how it goes, if he turns out to be a huge jerk, don't do it again, but, if he isn't, then, well, you'll have to deal with your father's over-protectitiveness," Miley said.

"Mom, you seem like you're an expert on this sorta situation," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well, I went through the same dilemma with your father when I was your age," Miley said. "Trust me giving him a chance, best thing I ever did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jake, I just got a call from the triplets' school," Miley said to her husband, speaking of their 16 year olds.

"What happened?" he asked.

"All they said was that Amy did something," she told him.

"Ok," Jake sighs. They drive over to the school.

"What happened?" Miley asked as they see Amy sitting next to some boy on a bench outside the office.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that, Mrs. Ryan," Principal Johnson said as he comes out of the office. "Your daughter and Ben Larabee were caught showing PDA in the hallways today."

All of the sudden, Miley just started laughing. Everybody in the room looked at her, confused. What could possibly be so funny?

"I'm sorry, it's just, me and Jake got in trouble for the same thing when we were fourteen," Miley said. "And, our parents got called down to the school."

"Really? Well, Mom, what did Grandpa Robby do to you?" Amy asked. "Give you a talkin' to?" she was obviously trying to not get grounded.

"No, actually, he didn't do anything, he just told me to not let it happen again," Miley said.

"But-," Jake said. This was his daughter.

"But nothing Jake," Miley said. "Principal Johnson, feel free to give them detention, we'll deal with this later, young lady."

With that, Miley and Jake left, leaving everybody kind of confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley and Jake Ryan were sitting on their couch one day during the triplets' senior year.

"You know, they're really following in our footsteps," Jake said. "They all want to be singers or actresses."

"Yeah," Miley agreed. "Let's just hope they don't want to play with their boyfriends' phones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END

**There ya have it! I'm done! It's over! **

**I am **_**not **_**happy. I started school about a week ago and I have no classes with my friends. But, we all have the same lunch period. Anyway…**

**Thank you to:**

**xox tina 43 xox**

**speedsONEandONLY**

**LoLiVeR is LoVe**

**sk8terbennett**

**cupidsangel**

**honorchoirsinger**

**talkingCinematic**

**freaky-callback-girl**

**Luvvin Cody Linley**

**2 Die is 2 Live**

**Wolfwhisperer**

**caligrl479**

**nysunsetangel (weird thing, I've been reading your reviews for a while, and I am just NOW understanding your SN)**

**taylorlove01**

**ForbiddenxMelody**

**Jiley-Loliver-Love**

**actingtoast**

**DisneyClassic**

**Mer's4life**

**laughXoutXloud**

**Lexiv143**

**Lost-in-LaLaLand3**

**darthfiredragon**

**risingstar9328 (even if you do like Moliver, lol, JK)**

**adorkable395**

**IHeartSnitchBoxers**

**Rachel Jameson**

**elisa0211**

**NilesPacMan**

**blondancer34 (cuz blondes rock)**

**xAlwaysandforeverx**

**Crystalgurl101**

**Howxcanxthisxbe**

**Thokul**

**PenguinsRFunny**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! I'm pretty sure I didn't!**


End file.
